


They Fell Blindly

by Tucker760



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Post-Season/Series 01 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tucker760/pseuds/Tucker760
Summary: Sending the 100 to Earth had bought the Ark time but now that time has expired and they themselves must fall to solid ground. It has been more than 2 years since they last heard from the 100 and what they find on Earth may surprise them. AU from Season 1.





	1. Chapter 1

Preface:  
Sentencing the Delinquents to life on Earth had accomplished what the council had hoped it would, buying enough time for the Ark enough time to recalibrate the CO2 scrubbers. It gave them more than two additional years on the space station before oxygen ounce again began to become scarce. At that point, what goes up must come down. Those remaining on the Ark prepared themselves as best they could for a drop toward solid ground. They did not know what they would find on the now alien planet, contact with the 100 had been brief before all communication was lost. Just like those that they sent before them where they went next, they went blindly.

Earth  
818 days since the Fall

It began with a rumor that spread through the shared market, a meteor had hit the Earth sometime the day before a few kilometers away. By the time it had caught the attention of the Sky People leaders, the story was that dozens of meteors had come down and a whole valley lay waste from it and a norther nation was responsible for it (they prayed to the Gods overhead them, they must have brought the rocks down). Clarke had immediately put a halt to such stories, threating to hog tie any persons who continued to spread the tall tales, Sky People or Grounder.

In the end there was not enough evidence to support the story and warrant any sort of exploration toward the area, for a single day it was forgotten. It was not until a very disgruntled Grounder leader, Anya, began to make rash accusations of Sky People breaking the fragile treaty that had united the nations for nearly a year, that the group was forced to consider just what the rumor had had been telling them. Anya accused the Sky People of killing a scout of theirs and of breaching the Grounder nation's territory. She was assured by the Sky People leaders that it was not them that broke the treaty, that no one in their nation had gone so far east in months. Privately, the Sky People began to wonder what just what had fallen from to Earth. Had the Ark finally made its final decent? From Anya's reports it was very likely.

"Allow us to search out these supposed Sky People." Clarke had proposed to Anya. "Tell your people to avoid any contact with them until more can be discovered about who they are."

"I think you already know who they are. What are you not telling me?" Anya glared at Clarke, not backing down lightly.

"There is a chance they could be the rest of our population." Clarke spoke honestly. "If they are they will be ill prepared and afraid. Let us contact them before any damage is done."

After a moment of silence, Anya spoke. "You have two days."

"Three." Bellamy counteracted. "We don't know how far they are or what condition they are in."

"Fine, three. After that I cannot say for sure what will happen to these people."

That had been 48 hours ago and how Bellamy had found himself here. His wrists bound in front of him and a rifle prodding his back. He and the few scouts he had brought with him had found the crash site and were immediately welcomed with armed Ark guards and a council who held a grudge.

"It's Blake, Bellamy Blake." One uniform cried. And suddenly he was forced to the ground, the side of his face forced into the dirt while he and is group were bound with straps.

"We're unarmed." He yelled above the commotion but it went unheard.

"You are under arrest for the attempted assassination of Chancellor Jaha." Kane stood above him. Bellamy would not give him the satisfaction of any argument. He and those with him remained silent as they were forced back onto their feet. The faces around them were a blur but he could see that hundreds had survived the fall; hundreds had come to find their place on Earth. Bellamy saw one woman force her way to the front of the crowd, eventually finding her place next to Kane.

"He's part of the 100. They're alive!" Abby Griffin exclaimed. "What about Clarke Griffin?" Her eyes met Bellamy's and for a moment he wondered how he should respond. He knew for a fact that Clarke's feeling toward her mother were far from amiable and did not know how much she would want her to know. Right now he was glad that she had not been part of the group to find the Ark, even if she were strong enough to come. She was safe where she was, not being held at gunpoint. Abby kept looking at him in anticipation until finally he offered her a singular nod.

"Take me to her." She commanded, stepping forward. "Take me to her now."

Bellamy had not immediately agreed to her demands, these were armed and scared, he was not about to lead them straight into camp without compromise. He was able to negotiate with Kane that they only bring a dozen men with them, the rest had to stay put until they returned. Those that stayed behind would begin to make camp where they were. Bellamy also negotiated that two his own scouts be released and sent to the surrounding Grounder nations to spread word of the peaceful people that were now encamped here. Kane would not forgo the use of weapons and that made Bellamy uneasy.

It took the group twice as long to return to the Sky People's settlement as it did for Bellamy to find the Ark. The new arrivals moved across the land slowly and with great unease, every new sight was a new experience for them. Bellamy only hoped that the scouts he had sent to the Grounders would be enough pacify any war parties. He knew that Anya would not truly be at ease until she heard from he or Clarke directly.

When they finally reached the camp it was nearing dusk and the group was stalled when the gates of the surrounding wall were closed to them. The fort like structure they had been able to construct in the last year and half reached at least 15 to 20 feet high with scaffolding around it that allowed look outs to be on guard at any time of the day. It was these lookouts now that prevented the new arrivals from going any further especially when they saw that they carried guns.

"Tell them to let us in" Kane ordered Bellamy. The Sky People above them aimed practiced arrows at the group and Bellamy heard several safeties click off around them.  
"Not until you tell yours to lower their weapons." Bellamy countered. He and Kane remained in an unspoken standoff, neither wavering. "I will not risk my people's safety."  
"Your people?" Kane spat but gave the order. "Lower your weapons."

Bellamy gave Miller a curt nod, permitting him to allow them access. The man on duty looked weary of what his commander brought in with him, he became more so when he saw the rifle buried in his back as they passed beneath his perch. Word of the group's arrival had spread like wildfire and Bellamy was not surprised to see that they were met with a line of defense within the walls. Nearly a dozen of the 100 had armed themselves with the few remaining means of gunfire they had in the fort, all muzzles trained on the new arrivals. Bellamy once again heard the melodic click of every safety being removed.

"You have guns?" Kane was truly shocked at the sight, enough that he too had his weapon drawn. Bellamy was about to offer a sarcastic comment before ordering everyone to stand down. But he was interrupted by something else.

"Papa!" A small child walked excitedly between the groups, oblivious to any danger. He could not have been older than 18 months, he stumbled across the uneven ground, his arms outstretched in front of him.

"No!" Bellamy screamed. "Lower your weapons! All of you!" He lurched toward the child but was restrained by the uniformed man immediately behind him. As quickly as he had appeared the child was swept back into the mass of 100, securely held in Jasper's arms.

"Get him out of here!" Bellamy barked Jasper. The boy did as he was told, pushing his way back toward the line of cabins and tents a few yards away.

"Everyone stand down." This time it was Abby who intervened, stepping in front so she could be seen. "There are children for God sake. These are our children." The sinking sun took must of the light with it but Bellamy could make out those around him follow her order. With the sudden silence he could hear muffled cries coming from somewhere around them but could not say for sure where.

"Bellamy?" Raven had shoved her way through the 100 crowd to the clearing. "What are you doing? Release him." She shouted toward Kane.

"He is under arrest for the attempted assassina-" Kane began to recite.

"I don't give a damn what right you think you have to him. Release him now." She took a quick step forward but was stopped by uniformed men. "Abby? What is this?"

"He needs to be held responsible for his actions Raven." Abby said diplomatically.

"Your right he does, but not for whatever you think he's done." Raven said, turning to him. "Bellamy, it's Clarke." He felt a shock go through his system.

"That's Clarke?" He nearly yelled in panic, straining to rediscover the cries he had just heard. Raven only nodded, worry setting in her expression. Suddenly every fiber of him felt the need to leave this group, he needed to get to Clarke. "Let me go." He hissed to Kane.

"What about Clarke?" Abby's inquiry went ignored and Kane remained unmoving. Bellamy finally had enough. He spun around, knocking the rifle from the uniform behind him and aimed a fist toward the man's jaw. He head-butted the one that tried to grab him from behind and offered a solid kick to the gut of another. He left them stunned enough to walk across the space between the two parties until he was engulfed by the crowd of Sky People.

"Take them to the Mess Hall. They will wait there until we know what to do with them." He called over his shoulder, knowing that Raven would take over now.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven instructed several members of the 100 around her to escort the newly arrived group further into camp as she led them to the Mess Hall, a haphazardly built structure that sat almost directly in the center of the fort. It was longer than it was wide and served as the only building large enough to fit everyone living at camp. Two long tables filled the majority of its square footage with an array of hastily built benches and scavenged artifacts sturdy enough to serve as stools lined either side of the tables. The majority of the time it was lit by the natural light that filtered through number of porthole windows carved out of the plank walls, but with the day’s light quickly failing someone had already begun to ignite the wax candles lined up on the tables. 

A handful of people were still finishing up supper when Raven pushed aside the tarp that covered the doorway and motioned for everyone behind her to file in. Those sitting at the tables looked up from their plates to see the reason for the commotion and immediately pounced from where they sat, taking note of all of the unfamiliar faces and the weapons they carried at their side. 

“Stand down.” Raven called out to those of the 100. 

“What is this? Who are these people Raven?” Murphy demanded. He gripped the knife he had been using to eat with in one hand as he sunk lower in his stance, ready to fight.  
“They are from the Ark.” Raven informed him. “They are here under Bellamy’s…invitation.” Heavy sarcasm accompanied the last word. She had seen how Bellamy was treated when he led the group into the fort. She knew that if he would have never allowed them to step inside the fort walls if there was any true risk to the 100’s safety. But they had all learned since the Fall that the first rule of Earth was to always be on guard. 

“You can relax Murphy.” Raven said, waving an arm at him. “You already missed all of the excitement outside.” 

“Why are they still armed?” Murphy questioned, nodding his head at Kane’s lowered weapon. “We have rules for a reason.” 

“He’s right.” Raven turned to group. “I’m going to ask you to hand over your weapons.” 

“That’s not happening.” Kane spat. 

“We have a system of laws in place here at Base Camp. One of them being that only those who have been okay’d by the Council are allowed to carry firearms. And you, my friend, have most definitely not been okay’d.” Raven informed him. When Kane took a threatening step toward her she remained unmoved, meeting his pointed glare with her own. It was not until Abby stepped between to two that the tension was broken and those in room began to breathe again. 

“We’ll do what you say.” Abby said, laying a hand on Kane’s arm to try and still him. 

“Abby—“ He began to argue. 

“We are here as their guests and we must respect their laws.” Councilwoman Griffin had officially taken over the negotiations. “Everyone hands over their firearms.” There was a large amount of grumbling that broke out amongst her group at the order but Raven watched as every one of them lined up to deposit their weapon onto the nearest table. 

“Move them to the Armory.” Bellamy had reappeared just then, ducking into the Mess Hall. He had shed a few of the layers he had on previously, leaving on his standard dark shirt, his sleeves rolled up past his elbows and his dark pants tucked into his worn boots. He had a damp cloth thrown over his shoulder and he carried a full pail of water, likely just filled from the trough of water brought from the well. 

“How is she?” Raven stepped closer to Bellamy so they could speak in hushed tones. Bellamy’s mouth set itself in a grim line, his standard look of concern. 

“Nothing like last time,” He said quietly. “but still…” He ran a nervous hand through his hair, making it stick up at ends. 

“Stay with her.” Raven pushed him gently on his chest. “I’ve got this.” Bellamy gave her a long look and then finally nodded. He turned toward the now unarmed group to address them before he left. 

“You will stay here tonight.” He stated loudly so all could hear. “You will be given a bedroll to sleep on and a ration of meat and corn to eat. Raven will show you where to find water but no one is allowed to leave this Hall without an escort. Is that clear?” He pointed his final words toward Kane and Abby, who finally gave him stiff nods of agreement. 

Bellamy seemed to find that to be enough because he wasted no time turning to leave the Hall. 

“Where are you going? Where is Clarke?” Abby demanded, leaping forward to grab Bellamy by the arm and preventing him from leaving. “I want to see my daughter.” 

“Your daughter doesn’t want to see you!” He snapped, freeing his arm with a violent jerk. Abby looked like she had been slapped just then. 

“Who do you think you are?” She quickly regained her stance. “You do not speak for her. Take me to her now.” 

“I am the one that has stood with her since you dropped us on this radioactive rock with no notice and no supplies. I am the one that has had her back time and time again just as she has had all of ours.” He lifted his hand to motion to the number of 100 that stood in the room. “And right now I am the one that speaks for her until she is ready to do so herself. Now stay where you are told. Anyone found outside the Hall without an escort will be shot on site.” 

A stiff silence settled over the group as Bellamy stomped away, disappearing into the dark. Raven looked back at those he left behind, no one seemed to now dare question the sense of authority Bellamy practiced. She broke the silence by instructing the others to find the bedrolls and rations that Bellamy had promised to their visitors, assigning herself the task of moving all of the forfeited firearms to the Armory. 

“What…happened here?” A member of Kane’s group spoke up, Raven remembered the woman’s name to be Patrice. It was an innocent question coming from someone who had met unexpected resistance from a group they had expected to be friendly. But the simple question did not come with a simple answer and Raven could not help but scoff at it. She replaced the weapons she had started to pick up and turned back around to face the group. 

“What happened is exactly what you should have expected to happen.” Raven said dully. “We lost nearly a quarter of our numbers the first few weeks after the Fall, all from bloody conflict amongst each other and with the Grounders.” 

“Grounders?” Kane interrupted. 

“Yes, Grounders, the natives you keep picking off one by one since you landed here. You’ve risked all amount of peace we’ve been able to settle with them by the way. Nice job there.” She snapped. “We lost another fraction in the first winter from starvation alone, and then some from the elements. Turns out a solid shelter and food supply are necessary for survival when building a new civilization, we didn’t get much of a head start on that one.” 

“How many of you are left?” Kane asked. 

“All together there 48 of the original 100 left to tell the tale. And me, the Space Walker.” Raven folded her arms together and leaned against the nearest table, her nonchalant demeanor while discussing her comrades’ demise would come across as chilling to those who witnessed it. 

“48…” Abby looked suddenly much older, the full reality of what their children had to endure alone sinking in. “We did all we could before…there was nothing we could do after the drop ship left.” 

“We adapted, we became what we needed to in order to survive.” Raven continued, ignoring Abby’s meager excuses. “We built this fort, somewhere safe for us to build a home. We created our own government with rules and laws that do not abide by those you so rigidly stand by. We made peace with the surrounding Grounder tribes and opened trading amongst them. We did this, we survived. And our children--.” 

“There are children?” Abby interrupted. “But the implants…”

“Began to fail almost as soon as we all landed here. We have since had to find other means of contraception, but not before we had a few…new additions, those that survived.”  
“That child at the gates, Bellamy’s son, who is his mother?” Patrice spoke up again. Raven could not help but smile as she thought of the little boy with wild brown curls, his eyes every bit of his father’s. She had not always been so fond of the child, it was a long time before the bitter feeling of betrayal stopped coursing through her every time she saw him. But now she only felt adoration toward the toddler that possessed the love from everyone in camp. 

“Felix? He's Clarke's.” Raven provided. 

“Clarke?” Abby gasped. 

“What did Blake do to her?” Kane snarled, still looking for any fight to be had with the would-be assassin. 

“’What did Blake do?’” Murphy barked with a dark snicker from the back of the room. “It wasn’t Blake that knocked up Griffin back then.” 

“Murphy.” Raven scolded, not wanting to rehash that particular history. 

“Everyone knows it was Finn who did the deed.” Murphy continued unabashed. 

“Your Finn?” Abby gestured toward Raven. She received a stiff nod in response. “Where is he now?” 

“Dead.” Raven said without emotion. “It was a long time ago.” 

“I’m so sorry Raven.” Abby sighed. 

“It was a long time ago.” She repeated, she did not offer any information further than that. 

“Definitely didn’t take them long to get knocked up again.” Murphy continued his crude telling of events, ignoring any side conversation. 

“Clarke is pregnant?” Abby asked, shocked.” Two children, Clarke has two children?” She looked around at those from the Ark, all demonstrating the same look of wonder at this information. Her daughter had multiple children, freely. 

“Just about. What do you think all of the hollering out there was about?” Murphy said casually. 

“Murphy, shut up.” Raven sighed. She was not at all surprised by what happened next. Two hands firmly gripped her shoulders, almost painfully so. 

“Take me to my daughter now.” Abby hissed.


End file.
